1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic card connector, and more particularly to an electronic card connector assembly having improved terminals to avoid scuffing.
2. Description of Related Arts
Japan Patent No. 2009295496 discloses a card connector including a housing, a number of terminals, and a metal shell. Each terminal includes a contacting portion, a rectangular frame portion, and an inclined supporting portion between the frame portion and the contacting portion. The supporting portion extends in a direction perpendicular to a card insertion direction. U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,640 discloses a card connector designed for working with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card. Contacts of the connector each include a contact portion, two elastic deformation portions, and a terminal portion. The two elastic deformation portions are coupled together so as to substantially form an isosceles triangle shape with a vertex angle θ1 at a vertex corresponding to the contact portion. The contacting portions located in a row are arranged in a line. The contacts are apt to damage from scuffing by pads of the card during card insertion.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0270630 discloses a card connector including a number of contacts and a base. The contacts are triangular and arranged in two rows along a transverse direction. The neighboring contacts located in a row extend along opposite directions, i.e., are alternating. Each contact has a connecting portion, a pair of elastic portions extending from two sides of the connecting portion, and a contacting portion located at a peak of the two elastic portions. The contacting portions, viewed along a card-insertion direction, may be offset alternatingly.
An electronic card connector assembly having improved terminals is desired.